ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Yotunfrau
| image = | race = Fiend | nationality = | gender = | height = | weight = | affiliation = Vigoor | rank = Frost Giant | title = | partner = | previous partner = | relatives = | debut = Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Yotunfrau is a servant of the Greater Fiend Marbus and a sub-boss in Ninja Gaiden and its remakes. Appearance A legless white fiend with sloth-like arms and a deformed mouth. In Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword, it has a few details added. Yotunfrau has blue skin, a single armlet that appears to cut into his arm and no visible eyes. Abilities and Powers Brute Strength: Yotunfrau's sloth claw arms are very deadly. He can swing them with brute strength, however he needs to wind up his attacks first. Ice Breath: Yotunfrau winds up his neck and blows out a stream of icebergs. This is damaging but like his melee attacks and grab, he needs to wind up the attack first so its easy to avoid with a roll. Hug: Like his melee attacks and ice breath, he winds up this attack first by putting his hands behind him, moving them slowly towards his opponent, then at a top speed to grab it. Debris Pound: Yotunfrau pounds the ground repeatedly and creates icebergs around the arena. In Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword, the ice is replaced by rocks falling from the sky. This is the only attack which Yotunfrau does not wind up and it also has the I-Frame effect on him, so be cautious. '''Flip: '''Yotunfrau pounds his fists onto the grounds and flips around the arena. If you are high in the air the flip can damage you, so don't stay near it. History Ninja Gaiden During Ryu's journey for revenge in the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, he came across the Caverns of Zarkhan. Throughout his journey, he fought Yotunfrau in a large arena of ice. The sloth attacked Ryu with all it can, but it was no match for the Ninja's powerful enchanted Dragon Sword. When in the Fiend Realm, Marbus challenged him to fight the beast again, but Ryu won again. Strategy * Yotunfrau is one of the easier bosses in the game. * If you have the level 3 Dabilahro, this fight would be made much easier, as you can unleash a full combo (preferably X,X,X,X,X,Y) to inflict massive damage after Yotunfrau finishes its attack animations. * At the start of the battle, he does not do anything for the first 5 seconds, so use the Lunar and do the Lunar Explosion (->Y,Y,Y) 2 times to inflict pure damage, or use the low health Unlabored Flawlessness and do the Flying Dragon Falling Slash (X,Y,X,X,X,X) to take away half the bar. * His melee attacks, ice breath and hug can be avoided with a single roll. * The Dragon Sword also works well against this boss. Use the Blade of the Dragon's Tail combo(X,X,Y,Y,Y)on its body and whenever the sloth flips, do the Flying Swallow. * If playing on higher difficulty settings, you'll have to deal with additional enemies. Kill them and with their essence, absorb to activate Ultimate Technique and you will take a good portion of his health away.Category:FiendsCategory:Boss Battles Category:Deceased